LA DESICION DE LYSERG
by ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL
Summary: Lyserg es tomado comoprisionero de los soldados x la doncella le dira que apra vencer al mal deben destruir todo lo que se relacione con Hao, Hao se entera de que se llevaron a Lyserg pero al momento de rescatarlo pasa algo amlo el shaman de fuego da por
1. LA DUDA DE LYSERG

**La decisión de Lyserg**

**««»»**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA DUDA DE LYSERG**

**PERSONAJES:**

**HOROHOROXLEN**

**YOHXANNA**

**HAOXLYSERG**

**Yoh y sus amigos acaban de derrotar a Boris Drácula; su espíritu acompañante Blaumro les había contado de cómo se convierto en el espíritu acompañante de Boris y porque. Yoh los comprendió y los perdono.**

**Pero Lyserg aun no lo perdonaba, y es que cuando estuvo bajo su control, había escuchado un mensaje muy extraño sobre Hao, Lyserg estaba por preguntarle a Blaumro del porque del mensaje cuando se escucho un grito y todos voltearon para descubrir el porque de ese grito, vieron a los Soldados X amenazando a Boris; Yoh trato de defenderlo y trato de razonar con ellos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, al final Boris salvo a Yoh del ataque de los Soldados X.**

**"les daremos una ultima oportunidad de unírsenos" fue el ultimátum de Marcos.**

**Nadie había aceptado su propuesta, pues todos estaban por lo que le hicieron al pobre de Boris e indignados por esa propuesta sin sentido.**

**"olvídalo nunca formaremos parte de su organización" les grito Yoh provocando que se marcharan enfadados**

**"no puedo creer que nos invitaran a formar parte de su grupo, son peor que Hao" dijo Len.**

**"si, como se atreven a eliminar a alguien que ya no podía defenderse, eso lo llamo yo injusticia" fueron las palabras de Horohoro.**

**"que seres tan malos, y se dicen ser guardianes de la justicia" dijo molesto Ryuu**

**"es verdad, pero quizás tengan las fuerzas suficientes para vencer a Hao, y quizás deberíamos pensar en lo que nos dijeron" dijo Lyserg a sus amigos quienes se impresionaron al escuchar esas palabras.**

**"puede ser que sea cierto pero el costo no lo vale Lyserg" **

**Lyserg no sabia que quiso decir Yoh hasta que vio a las 5 Lily's mal heridas, estaba sorprendido al verlas así, si los Soldados X eran guardianes de la justicia porque atacar a mujeres que no tenían culpa.**

**"¿pero, por que las atacaron?" se decía Lyserg así mismo.**

**"¿como pudieron hacerlo? ellos no son los guardianes de la justicia" dijo Len molesto al ver a las chicas heridas.**

**"vamos hay que ayudarlas" Horohoro camino hacia las chicas heridas junto con sus amigos y las llevaron a que atendieran sus heridas.**

**««»»**

**Al día siguiente emprendieron el camino a la aldea apache.**

**En el camino Yoh y sus amigos no podían olvidar lo que hicieron los Soldados X, en cambio Lyserg pensaba si debería dejar a Yoh y sus amigos para unirse a ellos a los Soldados X quienes se veían poderosos con sus grandes y majestuosos Ángeles.**

**"ellos son fuertes podrán derrotar a Hao, pero no tienen piedad y matan aquellos que son aliados de Hao y peor aun a todos aquellos que no apoyen su filosofía lo consideran enemigos o peligrosos" pensaba Lyserg estaba muy confundido analizando las propuestas de los Soldados X.**

**"los Soldados X quieren que nos unamos a ellos, quieren una respuesta rápida pero no intentan nada hasta que lo consideran peligroso, en cambio Hao cuando ofrece que se unan a él, y no tiene respuesta, da tiempo de pensar sin importar el tiempo que pase" recordaba Lyserg sobre un suceso de su pasado. "pero si se niega rotundamente los mata, ¿la justicia del lado de quien esta?"**

**««»»**

**Llegaron a una aldea donde decidieron preguntar como llegar a la aldea apache, pero no consiguieron información. Hasta que se encuentran a un shaman moreno de nombre Chocolove quien desea ser el mejor bromista del mundo como su querido maestro, les dijo que tenia mucha información incluso de ellos mismos, hasta de Hao y los Soldados X, les dijo que había una persona de nombre Lirilara que podía darles información de donde quedaba la aldea apache, Chocolove se unió a su grupo y fueron en búsqueda de la Shaman. **

**Lirilara les cuenta la leyenda de los seminoas sobre lo que paso el torneo anterior, Hao buscaba aliados fuertes para poder destruir a los humanos, lo seminoas fueron escogido para unírsele, pero ellos se rehusaron y recibieron como castigo a su negación la muerte. Al revivir esos recuerdos, pudieron sentir el mismo dolor y desesperación que los seminoas sintieron cuando peleaban contra Hao hace 500 años.**

**Pero gracias a esas imágenes del pasado de esos fantasmas, pudieron conseguir varias claves para llegar a la aldea Apache, pero lo pensamientos de Lyserg no quedaron ahí, sino que al sentir el poder de Hao de hace 500 años pensaba como seria ahora; sintió miedo, temiendo jamás poderle ganarle.**

**"si ese era el poder de Hao hace 500 años, no quiero saber como es ahora que tiene la experiencia de hace 1000 años, ahora tengo mas miedo que nunca, la verdad ya no se que pensar" era lo que rondaba en esos momentos en la mente de Lyserg; si regresar a su casa, o seguir adelante, o incluso unirse a los Soldados X.**

**««»»**

**Días después al pasar por los áridos cañones fueron atacados por el trío de la flor, aliadas de Hao, el grupo formado por tres chicas demostraron claramente su diferencia de poder, cuando Yoh y los demás iban hacer atacados nuevamente, pero son salvados por Anna gracias a la ayuda de los demonios guardianes Goki y Zenki, también venia acompañada de Fausto VIII quien había hecho un trato con la itako a cambio de traer el alma de su esposa, siempre y cuando ayudara a Yoh a convertirse en Shaman King, la sacerdotisa traía también consigo la bitácora mágica, dicho objeto mágico les ayudaría a aumentar su poder revelándoles uno de los secretos del shaman de fuego.**

**"usando la bitácora mágica los volverá mas fuertes" les dijo la itako**

**"¿eso es verdad Annita?" pregunto Yoh **

**"así es, así que prepárense" dijo la itako**

**"yo no lo haré, si eso proviene de Hao no lo haré, me rehusó aprender cosas de él" dijo molesto Lyserg**

**"tranquilo Lyserg todo saldrá bien además tal ves aprendamos mas sobre Hao algún punto débil o algo" le comento Yoh.**

**Lyserg vio la seguridad en el castaño "de acuerdo Yoh entrare" dijo con resignación, pero nadie se dio cuenta que eran observados.**

**Al entrar ahí vieron todas las memorias de Hao que antes era bueno, generoso respetaba todo la naturaleza y a las personas pero alguien lo traiciono vio la maldad de los hombres, de cómo estaban destruyendo los bosques, el planeta, de cómo eran capaces de matarse a si mismo por ambición y poder, y la ignorancia a todo lo mágico, siendo traicionado; todo eso lo enfureció mucho que decidió acabar con todos los humanos, crear un mundo únicamente de shamanes. **

**Un Hao de hace mil años se les presento en esencia, les hablo de su pasado para hacerlos comprender las magnitudes de poder de un shaman, y pudieran despertar su poder, mientras todos escuchaban a Hao de hace mil años, pensaban en cada una de sus palabras y sucesos que lo llevaron a ser quien era ahora; las dudas de Lyserg aumentaban, pensando que tal vez Hao estaba en lo cierto, en eso escucha una voz que le propone un trato el cual Lyserg acepta inconscientemente.**

**Afuera sus amigos esperan con impaciencia, siendo acompañados en su espera indeseablemente por Hao y los Soldados X, estos últimos estaban listos para atacar en cuanto salieran; Anna decía a los otros que Yoh y los demás podían salir cambiados, Manta estaba asustado pero tenia fe de que nadie cambiara.**

**Un gran resplandor dio paso a la salida de los Shamanes que habían entrado a la bitácora, en eso aparecieron los Soldados X diciendo que habían aprendido técnicas prohibidas por ser enseñanzas de Hao y los atacaron, pero su incremento de poder se hizo notar, los chicos lograron esquivar su ataque, los Soldados X prefirieron retirarse de ahí y planear mejor las cosas, pues no esperan tal incremento tan grande en ellos. **

**Hao no tardo en aparecer al ver a los Soldados X lejos de ahí.**

**"me sorprende, fueron capaces de adquirir el conocimiento de la bitácora mágica" comento Hao sonriendo**

**"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Anna con enojo**

**"solo he venido en búsqueda de algo, no tienes que ponerte así, Annita"**

**"no me llames así solo Yoh puede decirme así "**

**Hao rió "eres valiente, pero vayamos al grano" encaro a los shamanes "únanse a mi y cumpliré todos su sueños y deseos"**

**"no Hao, no lo haremos, tus ideas son iguales a las de los Soldados X" dijo Yoh con seguridad**

**"les daré tiempo para que piensen mejor las cosas, al parecer aun no han comprendido aun las cosas" agrego seriamente Hao, para después marcharse.**

**"cree que por haber aumentado nuestro poder, gracias a su librito iba a poder chantajearnos, iluso" comento Len**

**"si, con este nuevo poder nos quería ahora de su lado" agrego Horohoro **

**Quien no sabia que decir era Lyserg, ahora conocía ambos puntos de vista, la forma en como Hao se convirtió de un hombre amable y generoso a un asesino y ser ambicioso que es ahora, y de porque quería un mundo libre de los humanos, y el punto de vista como victima. **

**Era mucho que pensar, recordaba las palabras de Yoh _"las personas que pueden ver fantasmas, no son malas"_, entonces como existían gente como Hao y sus camaradas, y los Soldados X, cada quien con su propia forma de hacer justicia. **

**Vivió muchos años odiando a Hao por haber matado a sus padres, pero ahora él deseaba matarlo, vengarse, ¿eso era malo, ¿valía la pena hacerlo, Hao hizo lo mismo, ha estado en búsqueda de la venganza, sacar toda la furia que los humanos le han creado en su interior: terminaría como él, siendo odiado por querer cumplir… un capricho.**

**Tal vez solo estaba confundido, como lo esta ahora Hao, es posible que Yoh este en lo correcto y que lo mejor es un mundo de paz, seria Hao capaz de comprender eso, dejaría también todo por lo que ha luchado por años, o hay algo mas que no quiere que sepamos.**

**"Hao eres alguien muy misterioso" fueron los pensamientos de Lyserg, después de comprender todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Vio a Yoh sonriendo como siempre, él no había cambiado, siempre seguro de si mismo, "¿por que no puedo ser como él?" reflexionaba "¿o es que necesito descubrir algo mas?".**

**Vio a sus ahora amigos, pues eso eran aunque no compartiera muchas cosas en común con ellos, pero estaban ahí para ayudarlo. Todas las personas son diferentes, y únicos "Como quisiera conocer esa peculiaridad tuya Hao". Todos marcharon, para continuar con la búsqueda de la aldea apache.**

**Hao no se había ido muy lejos de ahí, miraba al grupo de su gemelo, platicar sobre su experiencia dentro de su bitácora. Pero veía a alguien fijamente, lo veía retirado del grupo, sumido en sus pensamientos, sonrió al verlo confundido esperando que tal vez, pronto lo tendría a su lado; desde hace mucho le había nacido una gran confusión que nunca supo porque, pero no podía acercársele porque conocía bien lo que sentía, hubiera sido absurdo acercársele, pero ahora que se había unido a Yoh encontró la oportunidad perfecta para conseguirlo.**

**"quizás ya sea el momento de invitar a Lyserg a que se me una" dijo Hao mientras se iba de ahí.**

**««»»**

**La noche llegaba y el grupo acampo, en un verde valle, el ambiente no se sentía tenso, pero no todos estaban tranquilos.**

**Horohoro vio a uno de sus compañeros dormitar tranquilamente, de hace tiempo que sentía algo extraño por él, pero no deseaba admitirlo, buscaba la manera de acercársele de manera pacifica, pero se ponía nervioso al tenerlo cerca que no sabia que decir y terminaba peleando. Pero esta vez se decidió, se acerco lentamente a Len, lo veía dormido**

**El chino sintió a alguien acercársele, pero no se movió, sintió quien era, le era desesperante tenerlo cerca, siempre alegre y desinteresado, se le hacia curiosamente… atractivo, no sabia que sentía, pero le agradaba estar cerca de él, aunque siempre terminaban peleando, pero es que su orgullo lo vencía y no se permitía controlarse.**

**"Hola Len" dijo tímidamente**

**"Hnn" fue su saludo, buscando una forma de no provocar una pelea**

**"tan fluido de palabras como siempre"**

**"qué quieres Horohoro?" el chino recapacito en sus palabras, pero ya era tarde de remediarlo.**

**El aludido se sorprendió, le había llamado por su nombre y de una manera muy tranquila "vaya que te cambio la bitácora"**

**"no te emociones, es pasajero"**

**"quisiera que no"**

**"¿qué?"**

**"nada, nada, por cierto no has visto muy callado a Lyserg, antes siempre hablaba de su venganza contra Hao y lo maravillosos que son los Soldados X y lo débil que es y sobre la búsqueda de amigos fuertes"**

**"como mencionaste hace rato, no fui el único que cambio"**

**"¿crees que se le desaparezca esa obsesión?"**

**"no lo se" Len abrió los ojos y se petrifico al darse cuenta que el ainu se encontraba muy cerca de él, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.**

**"¿qué tienes Len?" pregunto al ver su rostro**

**"nada, durmamos" y se volteo dándole la espalda a Horohoro, los demás ya estaban acostados.**

**"si, buenas noches Len"**

**"Hnn"**

**««»»**

**Todos dormían tranquilamente Len y HoroHoro estaban dormidos uno a lado de otro, Yoh dormía junto a Manta, Ryou y Chocolove, las chicas dormían juntas, Fausto dormía a lado del espíritu de su esposa y Lyserg dormía un poco apartados de ellos.**

**En eso momentos Lyserg se veía intranquilo, teniendo un sueño que le mostraba algo que al parecer era algo que había olvidado. **

**_««Inicio del Sueño»»_**

**"papá, mama" decía entre llanto un pequeño niño al ver como se quemaba los cuerpos de sus padres, mientras el asesino se retiraba, ese joven asesino sintió una necesidad de voltear y al hacerlo, vio como estaba el niño inmóvil, pero en eso un madero ardiendo se desprendía del techo directo en el niño, con un rápido reflejo Hao lo salvo quitándolo del trayecto del madero, para después sacarlo de ahí.**

**El chico estaba semiconsciente, los ojos de Lyserg se veían opacos y llorosos, Hao lo veía y sintió algo extraño en su interior, lo recargo en una pared sin separarse de él.**

**"sabes, a pesar que eres muy diminuto, tu me puedes servir de algo y quiero que te vuelvas fuerte, mmmm tal vez incluso conozcas a mi otra mitad, no quisiera dejarte solo y desamparado pero no puedo hacerme cargo de ti al menos no ahora" decía el pequeño shaman de fuego mientras acaricia los cabellos del niño como si fuera un pequeño gatito "ya se, te lanzare un hechizo de subconciencia" dijo Hao abrazándolo "quiero que repitas después de mi" Lyserg emitió un leve sonido.**

**"si" dijo sin saber lo que pasaba**

**"cuando llegue el torneo de shamanes quiero que busques shamanes fuertes si los vences, eso significa que son patéticos debiluchos, pero si te vence Yoh Asakura, a él te le debes unir ya que es fuerte, él te ayudara hacer fuerte y si cumples con todo eso te prometo que te devolveré a tus queridos padres, porque yo se que es perderlos" y sus palabras no cesaron, después Lyserg repitió todo eso. **

**Hao se despidió de el "nos vemos pequeño ingles" en eso toma el rostro de Lyserg por la barbilla y le da un leve beso en su frente "espero que seas mi camarada cuando llegue ese momento, pero me llevare un recuerdito tuyo antes" en eso corta un pedazo de cabellos de Lyserg y lo huele "que rico aroma jamás te olvidare" y le da un ultimo beso antes que llegaran los vecinos para ver si podían ayudar, desaparece observando como un vecino carga a Lyserg y se lo lleva. "Regresare por ti" dijo mientras veía el mechón de cabello de Lyserg.**

**_««Fin del Sueño»»_**


	2. LA ELECCION DE LYSERG

**La decisión de Lyserg**

**PERSONAJES:**

**HOROHOROXLEN**

**YOHXANNA**

**HAOXLYSERG**

**CAP 2**

**LA ELECCION DE LYSERG**

**Lyserg despertó agitado aun con las sensaciones casi reales de su sueño, sin comprender si eso fue verdad o mentira, se levanta y comienza a caminar para despejar su mente, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, como ve que pronto amanecería deja una nota para no preocupar a los otros.**

**_Salí a caminar, ustedes adelántense, yo los veré mas tarde_**

**_Lyserg_**

**Se fue del campamento, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, camino un largo rato, debía ya ser medio día porque el sol estaba en lo alto.**

**"como saber si lo que soñé es cierto, si lo es entonces le debo mi vida a Hao, además me prometió devolverme a mis padres si lo ayudaba…, no se que hacer" en eso Lyserg es atacado por un grupo de shamanes. Pero Lyserg los vence rápidamente, sin esfuerzo alguno. **

**Se sorprendió de su gran poder, pues estaba consiente de no haber utilizado ni la mitad de ellos; Lyserg continua su camino también ahora en mente con el asombroso incremento de poder. **

**Mas tarde, sintió una presencia cercana.**

**"felicidades Lyserg pasaste mi prueba" dijo Hao bajando de la enorme roca**

**"Hao" es lo único que pudo articular Lyserg antes que Hao se le acercara estando a pocos centímetros de distancia.**

**"qué has pensado en lo que te propuse Lyserg?" pregunto Hao al shaman ingles**

**««»»**

**En otra parte Yoh y sus amigos emprendieron su viaje para llegar a la aldea más cercana ya que Manta tenía fiebre.**

**"Don Yoh por que no esperamos a Lyserg?" pregunto Ryu**

**"recuerda su nota, ya nos alcanzaría mas tarde, además no podíamos esperar Manta necesita llegar pronto a aldea" dijo Yoh tranquilamente**

**"no te preocupes Ryu él pude localizarnos con su Péndulo" dijo calmado Horohoro**

**"además él quería estar solo, seguramente tiene muchas dudas en su interior" dijo Anna calmadamente**

**"eso es verdad desde que obtuvimos los poderes de la bitácora mágica ha estado muy serio, no?" pregunto a sus amigos**

**"es verdad, por lo general siempre habla sobre derrotar a Hao y sobre unirse a los Soldados X" comento Len **

**"solo espero que este bien" dijo Yoh al aire**

**"Con tal de que no se haya unido con los Soldados X" expreso Len creando un incomodo silencio y duda en ellos, pensando que tal vez Len no estaba tan equivocado.**

**"dejen de hablar, hay que acelerar el paso para llegar a la aldea, Manta necesita descansar" **

**Después del ataque de los Soldados X, Manta cayo enfermo, al parecer sufrió parte del ataque, Yoh estaba molesto mientras veía a su pequeño amigo en brazos de Fausto.**

**««»»**

**Mientras Yoh y sus amigos aceleraban el paso para llegar pronto a la aldea, Hao hablaba con Lyserg.**

**"dime, has pensando en lo que te propuse Lyserg?" dijo Hao pacientemente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.**

**"Si" dijo rápidamente, era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo "pero antes, realmente cumplirás tu promesa?" encaro a Hao quien parecía de lo más seguro de si mismo**

**"claro que si, pero dime ¿a que conclusión has llegado?" le pregunto Hao sonriente como si ya supiera la decisión de Lyserg con tan solo verlo a los ojos.**

**"he decidido aliarme a ti" al decir esto Hao sonrió ampliamente estrechándole la mano.**

**"bienvenido Lyserg Diethel; te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión" le dijo Hao mientras ambos se retiraban de ahí**

**««»»**

**Al fin el grupo de Yoh había llegado a la aldea, Fausto llevo a Manta a una posada donde lo reviso y lo atendió, el pequeño solo había tenido una leve recaída y prometio cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba.**

**Al escuchar esto sus amigos se alegraron mucho así que Yoh, Len, Horohoro y Ryu decidieron entrenar mientras Anna, Tamao, Jun y Lee Bruce comparaban algunas cosas.**

**"oigan, ya pasaron dos días y no hay señales de Lyserg ¿creen que algo le haya pasado?" pregunto Horohoro mientras corría juntos a los demás**

**"es verdad, me pregunto¿donde estará¿Cuanto tiempo le toma a una persona pensar?" dijo Len molesto **

**"supongo que Lyserg tenia mucho que pensar" dijo Yoh tranquilamente**

**"Lyserg regresa pronto por favor" expreso Ryuu llorando**

**Mientras ellos seguían con su entrenamiento las chicas hablaban mientras compraban algunas cosas.**

**"¿qué crees que le haya pasado al chico ingles?" pregunta Jun a Anna.**

**"no lo se, quizás se fue ya que no parecía estar seguro de si mismo, como si dudara" dijo Anna.**

**"pero no cree que también se pudo unir con esos Soldados X?" pregunto Tamao **

**"puede ser ya que el estaba asombrado por sus poderes, pero para mi que esos soldados son un montón de fracasados" comento Anna. **

**"y yo creí que le seria fiel a la amistad del joven Yoh" dijo desilusionada Jun Tao **

**"lo mismo digo yo" dijo Tamao triste**

**"pues olvídenlo, hay que respetar su decisión, además es probable que vuelva ya que no es seguro que se haya unido a ellos" dijo Anna. **

**««»»**

**Lejos de ahí en una vieja cabaña Hao presentaba a Lyserg con sus nuevos camaradas.**

**"bien Lyserg ellos serán tus nuevos camaradas" dijo Hao sonriente**

**"señor Hao esta seguro de aceptar a este joven como nuestro camarada" pregunto el pequeño**

**"claro que si Opacho, ahora Lyserg es uno de nosotros" dijo sonriente, Lyserg estaba serio y callado dudando de su decisión, pero con tal de recuperar a sus padres estaba dispuesto a todo, aun si se unía a su peor enemigo.**

**Un rato después Hao le trae ropa nueva a Lyserg para que se quitara al que tenia.**

**"ten esta será tu nueva ropa" le dijo entregándosela**

**"¿nueva ropa?" pregunto confundido **

**"si, no es bueno que uses esa ropa ya esta sucia y casi rota así que cambiante" el dijo dejando su ropa nueva a un lado. **

**Lyserg se dio cuenta que era una camisa sencilla y unos pantalones vaqueros, ambos negros. "habré tomado la decisión correcta al unirme a Hao, el causante de todas mis tristezas y de haber dejado a Yoh al único amigo que me ha apoyado en todo el camino?" se dijo Lyserg a si mismo.**

**Mientras Lyserg estaba con sus pensamientos Hao estaba con los suyos.**

**"Lyserg te has vuelto muy lindo desde la última vez que te vi y me alegra saber que te hayas unido a mí. Creerme cuando sea el Shaman King tus padres regresaran" se decía así mismo.**

**En la fortaleza de los Soldados X; la doncella les daba nuevas órdenes a sus soldados.**

**"Marcos deben convencer al shaman ingles de unirse a nosotros, al parecer es el único sensato, y él único que apoya nuestra justicia, estoy segura que nos ayudara a convencer a Yoh de unírsenos" dijo la doncella Jane**

**"segura que él querrá unírsenos, le es leal a Yoh Asakura" dijo Marcos con duda**

**"pude observar que él no quería aprender las artes prohibidas de Hao, pero Yoh lo a convencido de hacerlo, como lo ha hecho para que no se una a nosotros, pero si hablas con él seguro que aceptara" dijo tranquilamente la doncella Jeanne "debemos guiarlo por el buena camino" concluyo para regresar al interior de la doncella de hierro.**

**"como usted ordene doncella, Meane acompáñame al pueblo en busca de ese chico" ordeno Marcos.**

**"si Marcos" dijo la joven.**

**««»»**

**En la aldea apache, los grupos para el torneo ya se habían formado. Yoh, Fausto y Ryu ya estaban siendo entrenados por Anna.**

**El otro grupo formado por Len, Horohoro y Chocolove, caminaban por la aldea cuando un alboroto les llamo la atención.**

**"Horohoro, esa chica se parece a ti" comento el moreno viendo hacia una discusión.**

**"Pilika" expreso al reconocer a la mencionada**

**"hermano" llamo la chica caminando hacia el grupo "te estaba buscando, que bueno que te encontré" menciono mientras se colgaba del cuello del peliazul**

**"qué haces aquí?" dijo liberándose del abrazo**

**"me invitaron a venir" dijo mientras se acercaba Silver**

**"si, es que así tendríamos mas turistas para que compren nuestras cosas", los shamanes se sorprendieron al comentario de Silver, que pronto se alejo para mayor seguridad**

**"qué no presentas?" comento el moreno**

**"si, ella es mi hermana menor Pilika"**

**"hermanilla campanilla" dijo en broma Chocolove, haciendo callar a los otros dos shamanes por la simpleza**

**"que gracioso" comento la peliazul con una enorme carcajada.**

**"se rió de mi chiste" comento con lagrimas de felicidad Chocolove**

**"cuéntame mas chistes" pidió Pilika**

**"las probabilidades dicen que alguien igual de simple seria capaz de reírse" expreso Len alejándose de ahí**

**"¿dijiste simple a mi hermana?" pregunto indignado mientras lo seguía, dejando atrás a dos sonrientes**

**"yo no dije eso"**

**"pero lo quisiste decir"**

**"si es lo que entendiste, si"**

**"me dices ignorante"**

**"por que siempre modificas lo que digo?" dijo mientras detenía sus pasos**

**"por que siempre lanzas indirectas?" pregunto colocándosele enfrente**

**"yo no lanzo indirectas" se defendió**

**"no, entonces?"**

**"yo… " no pudo continuar al perderse en la mirada de la persona enfrente, siempre peleando, siempre esquivándolo, pero esta vez no fue así, lo tenia enfrente, se sintió nervioso que no supo que decir, no había mas que ellos ahí.**

**"t-u…" expreso al silencio, pero tampoco pudo articular palabra, estaba entre un ambiente tranquilo, pero sus sentimientos no lo estaba.**

**Sus cuerpos se estaban acercando solos, no sabían lo que pasaba, pero deseaban cerrar la distancia.**

**"¿hermano, por que me dejaste?", ambos chicos se separaron, sonrojados y nerviosos.**

**"¿Qué?" fue todo lo que logro decir.**

**"Mm." dijo la peliazul viendo a uno y a otro, para luego sonreír**

**"¿qué les paso?" pregunto Chocolove al verlos tan extrañamente callados.**

**Len no contesto, pero siguió con su camino.**

**"nada, vamos a entrenar" agrego Horohoro**

**"bien pensado hermano, yo me encargare de entrenarte"**

**"para que hable" fue su triste comentario.**

**««»»**

**Yoh y su equipo se encontraron con los otros mientras entrenaban, en una parte desértica.**

**"como les va con su entrenamiento?" pregunto Yoh sonriente pero cansado**

**"estamos en la etapa de recuperación?" comento Chocolove**

**"nosotros empezaremos también esa¿podemos acompañarlos?" pregunto Ryu dejándose caer en la arena**

**"por cierto Horohoro, vimos a tu hermana" comento Yoh**

**"ni me lo recuerdes". Yoh sonrió**

**"es que tienes mala condición física, por eso te quejas tanto" dijo Len**

**"no es cierto"**

**"mis entrenamientos eran mas pesados"**

**"si, entonces por que estas cansado?"**

**"solo los acompaño, no tiene nada de malo"**

**"no, para nada"**

**No paso mucho cuando una voz les llamo la atención.**

**"Yoh Asakura" llamo Marco apareciendo frente a ellos.**

**"ustedes otra vez?" dijo con fastidio Horohoro**

**"únete a nosotros" continuo, ignorando al peliazul "sigue la justicia y ayúdanos a destruir la fuente del mal que representa Hao"**

**"cuantas veces les tendré que decir que nunca"**

**"Mm., veo que no te acompaña Lyserg Diethel¿puedo saber donde esta?" los shamanes se extrañaron ante la pregunta.**

**"mi Lyserg" dijo entre llantos Ryu**

**"no sabemos donde esta y aunque lo supiéramos jamás se lo diríamos" dijo Len**

**Marco los vio con desconfianza, pero al no sentir la presencia del joven ingles, no siguió con las preguntas "piensa bien en nuestra propuesta Yoh Asakura", y los Soldados X desaparecieron de ahí.**

**"es extraño" comento Len**

**"¿qué es extraño?" deseo saber Horohoro**

**"que pregunten por Lyserg"**

**"tal vez ellos también vieron esa indecisión de unirse con ellos y ahora lo quieren a su lado" comento Yoh desinteresado**

**"Mm., yo creí que Lyserg se uniría con los soldados X, pero veo que no es así" comento Fausto**

**"¿creen que le haya pasado algo malo, saben lo impulsivo que es, y si se encontró a Hao y lo mataron?"**

**"no digas eso Horohoro, tal vez se resigno y se fue del torneo" agrego Len**

**"no, mi Lyserg tenia muchas ganas de participar en el torneo"**

**"no Ryu, TU Lyserg no quería participar en el torneo, quería acabar con Hao" explico el chino**

**"Oh si, pero mi Lyseeeerg dónde estaaa?"**


	3. LYSERG ALIDO O ENEMIGO

**La decisión de Lyserg**

**PERSONAJES:**

**HOROHOROXLEN**

**YOHXANNA**

**HAOXLYSERG**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LYSERG ALIDO O ENEMIGO**

En medio del desierto, cerca de unos peñascos, un grupo de shamanes esperaban órdenes, alejado del grupo recargado en una altiplanicie, un chico peliverde veía al grupo sin interés.

Se cuestionaba sobre su decisión, si tenía derecho de ver de nuevo a sus padres ahora que estaba de lado de su enemigo, de aquel que los había alejado de su lado.

Pero también se preguntaba si Hao respetaría su convenio y realmente le regresaría a sus padres, o solo se estaba burlando de él, pero no tenia otra opción, ahora estaba con Hao, ya no quería seguir traicionando, se había ido de lado de Yoh y los otros sin palabra alguna, y no había podido verlos otra vez, no sabia como reaccionarían cuando se enteraran que estaba de lado de Hao, la persona que dijo matar en venganza.

"ahí estas Lyserg" dijo Hao acercándose sacando de sus pensamientos al peliverde "sabes, pronto llegaremos a la aldea apache" se detuvo frente a él.

"si ya lo se" su voz se escucho seria y su mirada seguía perdida

"te informo que formaras parte de mi equipo para las peleas" dibujo una gran sonrisa

"yo, pero…" No sabia que decir el estaba impactado

"pero tranquilo, no pelearas al menos no aun, yo haré todo el trabajo" dijo mirándolo fijamente, esa mirada le dio miedo a Lyserg "bien será mejor ponernos en camino", pronto todos marcharon hacia la aldea apache.

««»»

En un lugar los Soldados X estaban ante su doncella Jeanne

"Doncella, el joven ingles no estaba con ellos ni siquiera sabían donde estaba, qué hacemos doncella?" pregunto Marco algo alarmado

"temo que ha tomado el mal camino, Marcos tu deber es sacarlo de ahí y traerlo ante mi para mostrarle que nosotros somos su única salida" dijo la doncella Jeanne

"pero si el no quiere seguir el buen camino doncella?"

"pues tendrá que ser eliminado" dijo entrando a la doncella de hierro.

"lo que ordene doncella" se retirándose de ahí.

««»»

El equipo de Hao, descansaba cerca de un Oasis, el sol estaba imponente en el cielo despejado, era un hermoso día, Lyserg paseaba a los alrededores manteniéndose distante, los camaradas de Hao lo veían con curiosidad, pues el peliverde siempre los evitaba y no intentaba hacerse su amigo.

Pero siempre lo veían serio y con una mirada que se veía triste, misma que hacia que ellos lo dejaran en paz.

"Señor Hao, ese chico es algo extraño" comento Hill

"deja que se acostumbre" comento sin importancia

"Opacho cree que el joven Lyserg esta enfermo"

"por que dices eso Opacho?" pregunto con curiosidad

"porque apenas y come, y a dormido muy poco"

"Mm., Lyserg ven" llamo, pues le preocupada el estado del ingles.

Lyserg escucho su nombre, y se aproximo "si Hao"

El castaño lo vio con interés, Lyserg se veía pálido pero también estaba sonrojado "¿te sientes bien?"

"si¿por que?"

"no tienes buen aspecto"

"¿eh? ah de ser el clima, no estoy acostumbrado a estar en un lugar tan caluroso" en eso sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza, volteo a ver que le colocaban un sombrero, busco al dueño y vio que era Lackys, se confundió un poco al gesto, pues no los había tratado mucho como para que fueran amables con él.

"te presto mi sombrero, ya que tu lo vas a necesitar mas que yo Lyserg" le dijo dándole un sonrisa fugaz

"gracias" dijo Lyserg quien le sonrió con ternura, se sintió muy feliz ante el gesto que le habían hecho. Hao también sonrió al ver su cambio de expresión. Despues de eso continuaron su viaje

««»»

Unas horas mas tarde en la aldea Yoh y sus amigos se preguntaban donde estaba Lyserg, si no estaba con los Soldados X donde se encontraba.

"¿Dónde estará Lyserg? Ya hace mas de tres días que no sabemos nada de él" se preguntaba Yoh

"buena pregunta, pero algo es seguro que no se fue con los Soldados X" comento Len Tao.

"Yoh" llamo Manta "miren lo que encontré sobre Lyserg en el Internet"

"¿qué es Manta?" pregunto Yoh

"estuve investigando sobre Lyserg y averigüe que el día en que sus padres murieron un vecino, dijo a ver visto a un niño extraño sacarlo del incendio y al parecer le dijo algo que lo dejo aturdido por varios días"

"¿un niño extraño?" exclamo Len

"¿qué mas?" pregunto Horohoro

"pues nadie sabe, solo decía incoherencias como shaman, torneo, soldados y algo sobre una promesa" dijo Manta viendo unas hojas que había impreso.

"lo que quieres decir es que Hao salvo a Lyserg después de haber matado a sus padres; eso si que es extraño, pero sabia que Hao no podía ser tan malo si lo salvo" dijo Yoh tranquilo y al ves sorprendido.

"entonces¿crees que Hao lo tiene?" comento HoroHoro.

"tal ves Horohoro tenga razón, al parecer Lyserg le debe ese enorme favor" comento Len Tao viendo al nombrado, ambas miradas chocaron se quedaron así varios segundo pero después las esquivaron al no poder sostenerlas por los nervios.

"pero mi Lyserg jamás trabajaría con el asesino de sus padres" dijo Ryuu

"pero aun cuando Lyserg no quisiera debe cumplirlo, es como en mi familia le hace un favor a alguien esa persona debe pagarlo de alguna forma" dijo Len recordando un suceso hace muchas generaciones.

"así es Len Tao, tienes toda la razón" se escucho la voz del shaman de fuego aproximarse.

"Hao" dijo Yoh para luego desviar su mirada al grupo que acompañaba a su hermano; ahí vio a Lyserg, a quien le quitaban un sombrero un hombre alto, al parecer el sombrero protegió al peliverde de sol. "Lyserg" dijo en voz baja y sus amigos se asombraron al verlo con su enemigo.

"gracias señor Lackys" dijo Lyserg cuando le quito el sombrero

"de nada Lyserg" dijo poniéndose su sombrero

"veo que ya viste a mi nuevo amigo" dijo con ironía "nos veremos Yoh y recuerda… vuélvete fuerte" agrego para después marcharse de ahí, aun a su lado Lyserg que no mostraba buena cara.

"señor Hao el joven Lyserg aun se siente mal" dijo el mas pequeño del grupo

"lo se Opacho, con un buen descanso y con que coma bien se repondrá¿verdad Lyserg?" dijo Hao observando a Lyserg

"eso creo" es lo único que dijo ya que no sabia si era por el cansancio o por haber vuelto a ver a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la posada se dispusieron a descansar. Hao miraba a Lyserg sin decir palabra alguna. Al peliverde le había dado insolación al debilitarse por falta de comida y sueño pues sus cavilaciones lo habían hecho perderse mucho en su mundo. Ahora se encontraba dormido sobre su cama.

"Opacho en cuando despierte Lyserg quiero que coma algo¿entiendes?" ordeno para después caminar a la salida de la posada "yo debo hacer unas cosas", salio de ahí.

"si señor Hao Opacho se encargara que el joven Lyserg coma algo" dijo el pequeño niño

««»»

Mientras el peliverde descansaba en la posada Yoh y sus amigos no podían creer que Lyserg se hubiera aliado con Hao.

"¿por que mi Lyserg? Por que lo hiciste?" dijo llorando

"no llores Ryu, que tal si Hao lo obligo aun no sabemos, no vieron su expresión parecía extraña" dijo HoroHoro tratando de animar un poco a Ryu.

"tal ves sea de arrepentimiento y no quiso que lo viéramos directamente" dijo Len fríamente haciendo llorar nuevamente a Ryu

"Len" regaño HoroHoro sorprendiendo al chino "no debiste decir eso, eres un insensible, no ves que trato de que Ryu no este triste y tu lo arruinas con ese comentario"

"lo siento, pero es verdad que Lyserg se veía extraño" dijo Len algo nervioso por la mirada del peliazul quien era la primera vez que lo veía con regaño.

"o tal ves esta enfermo, recuerden que yo tenia esa misma expresión cuando me dio esa recaída además ese niño que los acompañaba dijo que Lyserg no se sentía bien" les dijo Manta y todos asintieron, no estaban seguros en que pensar, cientos de ideas de porque Lyserg estaría con Hao les llego a la mente.

««»»

Lejos de ahí los Soldados X le informaban a la doncella Jeanne los rumores que se habían enterado sobre Lyserg, mientras se encontraban investigando.

"al parecer fue capturado por Hao y esta bajo un hechizo" le dijo Marcos a la doncella "qué podemos hacer?"

"nuestro deber como guardianes de la justicia es salvarlo de la influencia de Hao" dijo Iron maidene.

"así será doncella, salvaremos al joven Lyserg Diethel para que se nos una"

"buena suerte Marcos" dijo mientras se retiraba y Marcos tomaba camino al supuesto rescate del llevándose con el a Meane.

««»»

En la posada, Lyserg acaba de despertar y ahora se encontraba comiendo, antes las presiones que le daban ahora sus compañeros, en eso entra Hao y lo ve comiendo.

"veo que ya estas mejor Lyserg" le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"si, creo que solo estaba débil y cansado por el sol" dijo mientras se terminaba el jugo y trataba de simular un bostezo.

"cuando termines vuelve a dormir, mañana veras a nuestros camaradas pelear" le dijo mientras se acostaba en una cama a lado de la de Lyserg.

"de acuerdo" contesto acostándose, quedándose dormido de inmediato. Mientras Opacho se llevaba los platos donde había comido Lyserg

««»»

Al día siguiente mientras Lyserg y dos hombres de Hao compraban algunas cosas fueron interceptados por los Soldados X

"ustedes liberen a ese chico que lo han llevado por el mal camino" dijo Marcos molesto, Lyserg y sus acompañantes no entendían nada de lo que exigía.

"si lo que buscas pelea, pelea tendrás" dijo uno de los que acompañaban a Lyserg. Mientras Meane entretenía a los camaradas de Hao, Marco se llevaba a Lyserg.

"¿qué hace? suélteme" decía Lyserg

"tranquilo chico, hemos venido a rescatarte del mal y guiarte por el buen camino" le decía Marcos mientras lo jalaba

"¿de que habla?" estaba confundido

"la doncella sabe bien que Yoh Asakura te convenció para aprender las artes oscuras de Hao y de no unirte a nosotros, pero mira ahora el resultado, ahora has sido atrapado por Hao" dijo mientras intentaba llevárselo

"creo que ha habido una confusión señor" quiso aclarar Lyserg pero Marcos no lo escucho, en ese instante el rubio fue atacado por Hao

"¿dónde te llevas a mi camarada Lyserg?" dijo molesto Hao

"lo he venido a rescatar de ti, ya que estoy seguro que has hechizado a este chico" dijo molesto

"te equivocas, no he hecho eso y si no lo sabias es en contra de las reglas llevarse o mas bien secuestrar a shamanes de otros equipos eso amerita una expulsión del torneo" dijo Hao tranquilo

"no te creo nada" dijo mientras trataba de llevarse a Lyserg, quien no deseaba atacarlo, pues no encontraba motivo para hacerlo.

"lo que dice Hao, es verdad" dijo Silver saliendo de un restáurate donde estaba trabajando "checa en tu oráculo virtual", Marco siguió las instrucciones y vio que el equipo de Hao estaba realmente integrado por Lyserg.

"no lo estoy secuestrando lo estoy salvando de Hao" grito mientras sostenía la muñeca de Lyserg que en todo ese tiempo no la había soltado.

"pero el esta registrado en el equipo de Hao y no puedes hacer nada así que deja al chico o serás descalificado del torneo" le informo Silver, y Marcos no le quedo de otra que soltarlo.

"no te preocupes chico la doncella Jeanne te salvara" el dijo retirándose de ahí

"disculpe, pero yo no necesito que me rescaten" dijo Lyserg mientras se acercaba a Hao para ambos marcharse.

"solo espero que ese chico este bien a lado de Hao" comento Silver al aire

"al aparecer Hao siente algo por Lyserg" expreso Yoh que también salía de ese restaurante, y había visto todo.

"quieres decir que Hao ama a Lyserg?" pregunto Horohoro sorprendido

"Noooooooooooooo, mi Lyserg no puede amar a ese tipo" se lamentaba Ryuu

"por favor Ryu, de todas maneras Lyserg jamás te correspondería- dijo Len con seriedad

"lo se ¿pero de todas las personas por que Hao?

"eso no lo sabemos"dijo Horohoro con indiferencia

"solo Hao lo sabe" dijo Yoh mientras entraban de nuevo al restaurante donde los esperaba el resto del grupo.

««»»

Despues de ese incidente de Marcos, Hao y los demás se habían mantenido alejado un poco de la aldea mientras se calmaban las cosas..

"te encuentras bien Lyserg?" dijo Hao al fin después de un largo silencio

"si solo me lleve un susto¿no se de donde saco la idea ese tipo de que estaba secuestrado o hechizado?"

"no te preocupes por banalidades" dijo alejándose de ahí "regresen de nuevo a comprar las cosas y cuiden a Lyserg" concluyo para después marcharse de ahí.

"si señor Hao" dijeron sus camaradas antes de irse a la tienda junto a Lyserg.


	4. LA CENA

**La decisión de Lyserg**

**PERSONAJES:**

**HOROHOROXLEN**

**YOHXANNA**

**HAOXLYSERG**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA CENA**

**El torneo dio inicio, ya varias peleas habían causado bajas entre los shamanes, ese día el equipo de la estrella pelearía, Hao logro la victoria fácilmente sin necesidad de quienes estaban a su lado interfirieran.**

**Lyserg observaba inmóvil como el shaman de fuego mataba a sus contrarios, su confusión aumento mas, "como es que tiene las agallas para matar sin remordimiento?" pensaba el peliverde "¿yo también hubiera perdido todo escrúpulo si hubiera logrado mi venganza?".**

**"vamonos" ordeno Hao, siendo seguido por sus dos compañeros.**

**"¿realmente habré hecho lo correcto, ¿por que todo es tan confuso, ¿por que me siento seguro a lado de Hao, como quisiera dejar de dudar, aun no entiendo porque la vida se empecina a complicar las cosas"**

**Como espectadores Yoh y los demás habían visto la pelea, se sentían impotentes al ver la forma en que Hao mataba, y el ver como Lyserg no hacia nada para detenerlo.**

**««»»**

**Los shamanes se retiraron de ahí, Yoh y los otros se dirigieron cabizbajos a algún lugar para poder pensar.**

**"vamos Yoh, te darás cuenta que esto no es fácil, así que tendré que aumentar tu entrenamiento"**

**-"pero Annita…" no continua al ver la mirada amenazante de su prometida "si Annita"**

**"y ustedes también" agrego**

**"si Doña Anna" afirmaron Fausto y Ryu cada quien nervioso **

**Los otros los miraron con lastimas.**

**"tu no te alegres hermano" dijo Pilika "tu también tendrás que aumentar tu entrenamiento"**

**"pero Pilika…"**

**"nada, nada, vamos"**

**"nos vemos después Len" comento Jun alejándose de ahí con Lee Bruce dando a entender que él también entrenaría.**

**"si Jun"**

**"Pilikita campanilla" dijo Chocolove "yo seguiré tu entrenamiento"**

**"si Chocolove?" comento con estrellas en sus ojos**

**"claro Señorita" cambio su tono de vos a una mas grave "Para. Mi. Estimado. Publico. Todo. Lo. Que. Desee"**

**"que gracioso eres Chocolatito" dijo entre risas "cuéntame mas"**

**Los dos shamanes prefirieron salir de ahí. Pero al darse cuenta que se habían quedado solos, se creo un incomodo silencio.**

**"eh Len?" pregunto con duda**

**"si"**

**"pues yo…" se detuvo, realmente no sabia que decir, pero no podía seguir en silencio, era incomodo y no era su estilo.**

**"si" se detuvo, pero evito verlo, sabia que si lo hacia él también se pondría nervioso, no deseaba hacerlo, no le gustaba sentirse incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba.**

**"Len, no te has sentido extraño estos días?"**

**"si te refieres a lo de la bitácora es normal"**

**"no, no es eso, es sobre otra cosa"**

**Len volteo a verlo, observo que tenia la vista baja y estaba sonrojado "Horohoro" dijo sin saber porque, al aludido alzo la vista, cada quien se perdió en los ojos del otro.**

**La distancia se acorto, podían sentir el aliento del otro, los labios se juntaron; fue un beso rápido y tímido, dado por deseo, mismo que aumento al sentir ese suave contacto. Las bocas volvieron a juntarse, el beso fue profundo, lleno de sentimientos que dejaban a los protagonistas aclarar sus sentimientos.**

**El beso termino, ambos se vieron con la respiración agitada y las mejillas pintadas de rojo, se vieron, se sonrieron, las palabras no salían, pero ahora no importaba, el momento era hermoso como para arruinarlo con forzadas confesiones, tenían tiempo, solo que ahora ya no había mas dudas.**

**««»»**

**Oscurecía, Lyserg observaba las estrellas recargado en un árbol, cerca de un barranco, tenia un amplio paisaje estaba lleno de los caprichos que la tierra formaba para crear tantos y distintos paisajes, la poca vegetación se movía con la suave brisa. **

**Escucho unos pasos acercarse, sabía quien era, así que se abstuvo de voltear.**

**"¿te sientes mejor?" le pregunto sentándose a su lado**

**"si, gracias" dijo con voz apagada**

**"aun dudas de tu decisión"**

**Lyserg tardo en contestar "si"**

**"¿por que continuas a mi lado si dudas tanto?"**

**"yo… yo… no lo se"**

**"¿es por tus padres?" pregunto viéndolo, aunque el peliverde tenia los ojos cerrados.**

**"al principio si, ahora no se, deseo volver a verlos, pero…"**

**"¿pero?"**

**No recibió respuesta, vio a Lyserg encorvarse para recargar su rostro en sus rodillas.**

**"Lyserg" llamo, haciendo que el oyente volteara a verlo "nunca te mentiría", lo tomo de la barbilla y se acero, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Lyserg se sonrojo, Hao se levanto y se alejo del lugar.**

**Lyserg estaba confundido, Hao lo había besado, y le había gustado, pero que era lo que sentía, que debía hacer ahora, se podía odiar y amar a la misma persona, se podía olvidar el pasado y continuar, podían ambos perdona.**

**"¿por que continuo a su lado si dudo tanto?", se repitió mentalmente "es porque me gusta estar con él", cerro nuevamente los ojos y dejo que la sensación de ese primer beso resurgiera nuevamente en su cuerpo.**

Después de meditar un largo rato Lyserg decide entrar para poder descansar y ahí vio a Hao acostado con los ojos cerrados, en cuando Lyserg se acostó escucho la vos de Hao.

"buenas noches Lyserg"

"buenas noches Hao" contesto Lyserg mientras se acostaba y se quedaba dormido, sus ultimo pensamientos fueron sobre Hao y el beso.

««»»

Al día siguiente Lyserg se encontraba en la nevaría con Opacho que nunca había probado la nieve.

"prueba este Opacho es delicioso" le dijo al pequeño niño mientras le daba el helado

"esta frió, pero delicioso" dijo el pequeño probando mas de ese delicioso helado

"lo se Opacho, ahora hay que llevar el helado a los demás o se enfadaran" al salir del establecimiento se encontró a Yoh y a los otros.

"Lyserg" dijo Ryuu al verlo. Pero Lyserg había bajado la vista y se alejaba de ahí ignorándolos

"¿por que Lyserg?" le pregunto su amigo Yoh

"ni yo mismo lo se Yoh, pero algo es seguro y es que le debo mi vida a Hao" fue lo único que dijo para después marcharse de ahí con Opacho y con helado tamaño jumbo.

"que no sabe porque se alió con Hao, eso no tiene sentido" dijo HoroHoro

"pero dijo que le debe la vida, tal ves Hao lo convenció de alguna forma no lo crees" comento Len Tao

"si tienes razón" lo apoyo HoroHoro en eso ambos sintieron las miradas de sus compañeros

"que pasa?" pregunto confundido

"paso algo entre ustedes? porque se llevan mejor que nunca" comento Manta

"es verdad, tu que dices Annita" pregunto Yoh a su querida y linda prometida

"que ambos se aman" dijo directamente dejando todos en piedra

"felicidades chicos ya me preguntaba cuando se declararían"

"uhy, HoroHoro y Len se aman mucho" dijo Chocolove pésimo dialogo no 

"vamos a celebrar esto con un helado" y todos entraron a al nevaría. Junto a dos shamanes apenados

««»»

En la posada donde estaba el grupo de Hao todos disfrutaban del helado.

"que rico helado" comento uno de los camaradas de Hao

"espero que cuando el señor Hao purifique el mundo deje el helado" agrego otro

"a Opacho le gusto mucho pero ahora le duele la cabeza" dijo el niño derramando lagrimas y acostándose en su cama

"te dije que no lo comieras tan rápido ya ves las consecuencias, pero tranquilo se te pasara en un rato." Lo consoló Lyserg, en eso entra Hao viendo como sus hombres comían helado

"si terminaron de comer helado vamos a ver el combate de esos patéticos Soldados X" le dijo Hao y todos salieron de ahí. Hasta que detuvo a Lyserg "te quiero a mi lado" le dijo en el oído

"esta bien" contesto mientras cargaba a Opacho.

El combate fue al medio día era un duelo de los Soldados X, Marcos, Meane y Iron Jeanne, estaban en el área de combate, se enfrentaban a unos Shamanes que apoyaban Hao, aun cuando no pertenecía a su equipo pero fueron fácilmente vencidos por los Soldados X; cuando Marcos los iba eliminar Silver lo detuvo, al ser detenidos se alejaron de ahí perdonándoles la vida.

Yoh miraba a su hermano Hao, de ahí paso su mirada a Lyserg quien parecía disgustado por la pelea ya que los soldados trataron de eliminar a shamanes heridos.

"intentaron eliminarlos aun estando ya derrotados" comento Lyserg.

Hao sabia de las dudas de Lyserg pero en eso ve a al grupo de su hermanito Yoh, y ve como Ryu miraba a Lyserg triste y enojado a la ves

En eso Hao abraza a Lyserg quien se sonrojo, y volteo a ver la expresión de Ryu quien parecía echar humo.

"mi pequeño Lyserg que te parece si hoy cenamos tu y yo solos?" lo invito mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"yo… yo no se por que me invito? acaso es para molestar a Yoh y a los demás? " no sabia que contestar, pero al mirada de Hao lo intimidaba "s-si"

"estupendo bueno aquí mate a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, puse molesto a mi hermanito y Lyserg saldrá conmigo " en eso le da un beso en la mejilla Lyserg se sonrojo aun mas y ambos se retiraron de ahí, pero Hao no lo dejaba de abrazar.

"Len viste lo que yo vi" dijo HoroHoro sin creer lo que vio Hao abrazando y besando a Lyserg

"si lo vi Horohoro" estaba sorprendido como el peliazul

"al menos el si muestra sus sentimientos"dijo Anna algo molesta

"jijijiji, esta molesta por algo? Anna te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche" pregunto Yoh nervioso

"de acuerdo saldremos esta noche" dijo Anna retirándose de ahí junto a Tamao y Jun Tao

"oye Len a ti te gustaría cenar también?" le pregunto HoroHoro

"eh? Si, claro que si Horohoro ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?" dijo sonrojado

"cualquier cosa que no sea comida china" le dijo mientras se alejaban también de ahí.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hao había organizado una romántica cena ayudado por Marion, Mari y Kana, quienes se sintieron un poco celosas ante la forma en como había quedado organizado. Hao fue directamente por Lyserg, a quien habían distraído, al llegar al lugar acordado en un amplio valle entre las altiplanicies, el lugar era bellamente iluminado por los astros, y a pesar de estar descubierto se gozaba de buen privacidad. El peliverde se sorprendió al ver la sabana extendida que encima tenía varios guisos.

"pe… pero qué es esto?"

"vamos Lyserg, disfrutemos de la noche", la cena paso muy tranquila, Hao llevaba la conversación mientras que Lyserg solo decía monosílabos por los nervios que tenia.

Lyserg se quedo expectante cuando Hao se levanto al terminar la cena, lo vio caminar y sentarse a su lado, sintió una caricia en su mejilla para después ser llevada su cabeza al regazo del castaño.

"Hao"

"si Lyserg?"

"qué es ese mensaje de que me quieres a tu lado?"

"mmh?" llevo su mira a cielo nocturno

"por que me quieres a tu lado?"

Tardo en contestar "¿sabes Lyserg?" fijo su mirada en las esmeraldas "hace tiempo me di cuenta que un sentimiento muy especial nacía dentro de mi" llevo su mano al cabello del chico, para clavar sus dedos y jugar con el "ese sentimiento tan hermoso nació gracias a ti, Lyserg" le dijo levantando ligeramente su rostro y bajando el suyo "te amo" lo beso primero tiernamente que pronto se hizo apasionado.

Al principio Lyserg no lograba a entender lo que pasaba, ni que hacer pero se dejo llevar contestando al beso.

Cuando el beso se termino, Hao miro fijamente a Lyserg esperando una respuesta "yo…" Lyserg no sabia que contestar estaba confundido, y aunque Hao siempre le demostraba su afecto no se esperaba este tipo de confesión. "yo… yo tengo que pensar" se alejo de ahí a paso rápido, voltear a ver a quien dejo.

Hao permaneció ahí, aunque no recibió respuesta sabia que era correspondido.

««»»

Horohoro y Pilika estaban arreglando la habitación de compartía el mayor con el Tao, Chocolove quien también dormía con ellos, se había quedado con las chicas y Ryu a ir a otro lado. Len se estaba encargando de conseguir la comida no-china para esa noche.

Cuando Len estaba por llegar a la habitación, fue sorprendido al ver salir a Pilika con mucha prisa, y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"qué pasa?" pregunto intrigado

"nada, solo que no… bueno no importa" sonrió y se alejo de ahí "nos vemos cuñado" esas palabras sonrojaron a Len.

Al entrar a la habitación, fue recibido por una habitación escasamente iluminada "Horohoro" llamo al no verlo.

"buenas noches Len", se escucho a su izquierda. Vio venir al ainu a paso lento.

"Horohoro" fueron sus palabras al ver las mejillas coloradas del ainu y sus manos moverse con nerviosismo.

"Len" le dijo cuanto estuvo cerca "te amo" lo beso sujetándolo de los hombros.

Al contacto del los labios, Len no tardo en participar en el beso, lo sujeto de la cintura y las lenguas pronto comenzaron a jugar, las manos siguieron los mismos movimientos.

Len sujeto con más firmeza a Horohoro y lo jalo hasta la cama cercana, ambos cayeron sin separarse, las ropas desaparecieron con rapidez, ambos cuerpos desnudos sudaban por la pasión provocada por los besos y las caricias.

La explosión de sensaciones se hizo presente, los cuerpos se fundieron en uno, llevando el amor a otros extremos, ambos llegaron al climax simultáneamente jadeando pero felices, se separaron para después quedar dormidos unidos en un abrazo.

««»»

Yoh llevaba de la mano a Anna, ella llevaba los ojos cerrados a petición.

"ya Yoh?" pregunto con fastidio

"ya casi Anita, pero no hagas trampa"

"Hnn"

Poco después "ahora si Annita", la itako abrió los ojos y vio una mesa cerca del lago, Anna se sonrojo ante la vista bajo la una, volteo el rostro para que él no la viera, pero Yoh lo noto y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

La noche fue silenciosa, ambos estaban nerviosos, no sabían que decir, Anna porque no sabia como comportarse en este tipo de situaciones, siempre mostrándose fría para protegerse, no sabia como ser romántica; Yoh nervioso por no querer arruinar la noche con un tonto comentario; comieron tranquilamente, pero un juego a favor los llevo a que sus manos chocaran, sus miradas recorrieron, los dedos, la mano, el brazo, el hombro, el cuello, la mejilla, los ojos….

Sus miradas se concentraron, el sonrojo se hizo presente, Yoh sujeto la mano en contacto, se incorporo y parándose cerca de su prometida, se inclino y la beso suavemente, pudo sentir una enorme dulzura en esos labios.

Eran deliciosos que quiso probar más, los labios se unieron nuevamente, pidió permiso para avanzar, el cual fue otorgado, su lengua recorrió la boca de ella, esperando respuesta, tardaba, su ilusión se decaía hasta que recibió lo que esperaba, Anna correspondía el beso.

Se separaron alegres, ilusionados, enamorados "te amo Annita"

Anna sonrió, le costaba trabajo pronunciar, se acerco le entrego un beso como respuesta que Yoh entendió inmediatamente.

**REVIEWER**

**LADY-AMALTEA** GRACIAS POR TU RR Y CLARO QUE ACTUALIZAREMOS PRONTO AUNQUE ESTE FF SERÁ CORTO LO TERMINAREMOS ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CÁP. JIJIJI Y OTRA VES IM SORRY POR EL NOMBRE.

**HIO IVANOT** CLARO QUE SI LO HAREMOS RÁPIDO CREEME QUE EL FINAL TE SORPRENDERÁ AUNQUE MMM ES SECRETO.

**YUKI MINAMINO** GRACIAS POR EL RR Y ES VERDAD SON MUY ESCASOS ESTOS FF PERO YO HARE MUCHOS Y MMM SI LO COMTINUAREMOS PRONTO T TU PREGUNTA ¿LYSERG EN REALIDAD SE ENAMORARA DE HAO? LA RESPYUESTA LA DA ESTE CAP ESPEROQ EU ESO RESPONDA TU PREGUNTA AMIGA.


	5. LA TRAMPA

**La decisión de Lyserg**

**PERSONAJES:**

**HOROHOROXLEN**

**YOHXANNA**

**HAOXLYSERG**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA TRAMPA**

Lyserg llego hasta su habitación y se recostó en su cama para poder dormir; le había agradado toda la convivencia, Hao se había comportado muy tierno con él, hasta romántico, para nada le paso en la mente en ese momento de que se trataba de un asesino.

Incluso estaba olvidando el verdadero motivo por el que se alió a Hao, recuperar a sus padres. Y es que todo es tan diferente cuando estas con personas que te agradan, y no era que no le agradara Yoh y los demás sino que con Hao sentía algo… distinto, le agradaba estar con él, y cada vez que lo besaba se sentía maravillado, era extraño que no lo rechazara, "¿seré que me estoy enamorando?" se pregunto a si mismo.

««»»

Un nuevo día llego, Hao y sus camaradas se dirigían hacia la aldea apache.

"Hao hasta que te dejas ver" se escucho decir a un lado de ellos

"vaya pero si son los Soldados X, que gusto volver a verlo" dijo con sarcasmo

"nos da placer saber que causamos ese sentimiento en ti" emitió la doncella Jeanne

"bueno, y cual es el motivo de su presencia ante mi?2

"solo estábamos de paso pero aprovecharemos para advertirte que te destruiremos, el mal debe ser eliminado de este mundo"

"me da gusto conocer a gente tan apasionada por su deber, aunque sean tan diminutos como ustedes", Yoh y su grupo aparecieron también ahí.

"maldito seas Hao" dijo Marco sacando su arma imitado por los demás Soldados.

Al ver ese gesto los Shamanes de Hao también se prepararon para el combate.

"ALTO" grito Yoh "que no ven que esto es inútil"

"no te metas en esto Yoh, aun eres muy débil para intervenir"

"al contrario debe intervenir2" agrego Jeanne "Yoh Asakura, es hora que decida si esta de lado del mal con Hao Asakura o de la justicia con nosotros"

"ustedes no son la justicia solo son asesino que creen estar en lo correcto, lo mismo pasa con Hao, busca venganza en quien no la tiene, los humanos de ahora no son quienes lo traicionaron en el pasado" todos lo escuchaban con atención "solo les gusta matar, dicen tener la justicia cuando lo único que quieren es su propio provecho, no sirve matar…"

"tu no entiendes Yoh, siempre alegre, que vas a saber del sufrimiento"

"tal vez, tal vez no lo conozca como ustedes, pero de me que me serviría haber sufrir como ustedes para después llenarme de odio, solo estaría alargando mi sufrimiento"

"bellas palabras hermanito" dijo con una sonrisa, admirando a su gemelo "pero creo que es hora de que todo se acabe, ustedes matan como yo, así que no hay problema si los destruyo ahora" se dirigió a los Soldados X.

"estoy de acuerdo, es hora de acabar con todo" agrego Jeanne

"no ven que matar solo trae mas odio", no fue escuchado por todos, pero hubo alguien que esas ultimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

"matar solo trae más odio" se repitió Lyserg, al reconocer que las palabras de Yoh eran ciertas, se lleno de odio, traiciono a sus palabras de venganza, solo para recupera a sus padres, pero ahora ellos están muertos, era momento de dejarlos descansar, dejar de sufrir.

"YA BASTA" su grito llamo la atención de todos

"qué tienes Lyserg?" preocupado por si lo había lastimado, pero se lleno de furia al verlo derramar algunas lagrimas "quien te lastimo?" pregunto con fiereza

"todos, todos me han lastimado, y sobre todo yo mismo" su voz sonaba con fuerzas "Yoh tiene razón" mas lagrimas salieron de sus lindos ojos "Hao, yo… yo te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo, no quiero seguir viendo morir mas gente, me basta con recordar la muerte de mis padres, necesito, necesito…" no dijo mas salio corriendo de ahí, harto de todo.

Hao se quedo inmóvil, sabia desde el principio lo que sentía por el chico, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en ningún momento había considerado los sentimientos de Lyserg, y ahora que sabia que lo amaba lo había perdido, pero que hacer ahora?

La doncella Jeanne ordeno en un gesto detener el enfrentamiento, ella deseaba un mundo de paz, pero ahora dudaba de sus propios métodos, vio a Yoh estaba triste, pero aun así había seguridad en él, no comprendía las palabras del menor de los Asakura hasta que vio a un chico confundirse al estar en una lucha por saber quien tiene la razón.

"vamonos" ordeno siendo obedecida instantáneamente.

Hao no atinaba que hacer, sus camaradas lo veían sorprendidos, conocías lo que su señor sentía por el chico ingles, pero verlo ahora confundido no sabían que decir o hacer.

Yoh se le acerco "Hao" dijo con voz suave

"qué quieres Yoh?" pregunto con enojo

"deberías ir a buscarlo"

"por que?"

"lo amas y te ama, por que otra razón?"

"pero…"

"deberías dejar tu odio…"

"quieres que deje mil años de lucha, que deje a un lado por lo que he luchado"

"Lyserg lo hizo"

"qué?"

"recuerda, él te odiaba porque mataste a sus padres, pero ahora te ama porque conoce un lado de ti que nadie mas conoce, le has enseñado un nuevo aspecto de ti no se lo arrebates ahora"

Hao le sonrió "quien diría que con esa cara que tienes fueras tan sabio"

"jijiji, ya ves"

"regresen al escondite" ordeno a sus camaradas "tengo cosas que hacer, después hablare con ustedes"

"si señor", y se marcharon. Hao tomo el mismo camino que tomara antes Lyserg.

"vaya sorpresas" comento Horohoro

"lo que puede hacer el amor" dijo Chocolove con estrellas en los ojos

"si" apoyo Len tomando la mano de Horohoro.

Los demás sonrieron, esperando que todo se solucionara bien.

**««»»**

Lyserg había corrido sin destino alguno, solo huía, huía de sus sentimientos de sus dudas y confusiones; cansado se dejo caer de rodillas, derramando varias lagrimas, se abrazo a si mismo. Nunca hubiera creído que llegaría a estar en esta situación, se sentía más débil que nunca por no haber podido controlarse.

Cientos de lágrimas seguían cayendo, nada les impedía brotar dejando su rastro por las mejillas rosadas para dejarse perder en la tierra. No emitía palabras, solo se escuchaba el llanto acompasado casi silenciosamente por los sonidos de la naturaleza. Miro su péndulo, el último recuerdo de sus padres, junto a Morphin; sujeto el cristal recordando los momentos agradables que vivió con sus padres, que aun siguen vivos en su mente.

"por que lloras?" esa voz infantil le llamo la atención, se creía solo; detuvo su llanto ante la intromisión y busco a quien hablaba.

««»»

Hao caminaba con rapidez, deseaba correr par alcanzar a quien huía de su amor, pero no corría porque necesitaba pensar, buscar las palabras adecuadas para lograr estar en paz, pero aun dudaba, no sabia que hacer, su vida dedicada a lograr un mundo de shamanes tenia que ser olvidada si quería a Lyserg a su lado. "¿por que no puedo ambos?", se preguntaba con ansiedad "fácil, porque he dañado mucha gente, de la misma forma en que me dañaron" la respuesta llego rápido, pero la ambición es a veces un manto oscuro que nos ciega y no nos permite ver mas allá, "pero si Lyserg me perdona, no tengo de que mas preocuparme"; agradeció que su hermano Yoh no fuera que como él y que se atreviera a ayudarlo, ahora sabia que hacer.

Se detuvo al ver un resplandor, algo lo impulso a averiguar que era, tomo el objeto con algo de temor, apretando con fuerzas el péndulo de Lyserg. Sabia que Lyserg nunca lo abandonaría, era el recuerdo de sus padres. Busco el poder espiritual pero no había señal alguna.

"LYSEEEEEEEERG" grito desesperado, era la primera vez que se sentía impotente, lo había perdido dos veces y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de recuperarlo la primera vez. Temía que usaran a Lyserg para vengarse de él, había quedado claro que le era especial, pero no lo permitiría, nunca.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Yoh y los demás habían regresado ya a la aldea apache, olvidando lo anterior y preparándose para participar en el torneo; se había vuelto a separar en equipos. El equipo de Len se encontraba en lo baños, cuando Nichrom hermano menor de Chorm; se presento ante Tao, le dijo que lo odiaba por haber matado a su hermano pero gracias a las palabras y al poder de la sacerdotisa de la secta sagrada lo había perdonado, pero le recomendó ir también con ella pues había oscuridad en su corazón, pero él no le hace caso hasta que empiezo a ver visiones de Chorm.

"Len estas bien?" pregunta con preocupación al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Horohoro yo… soy un ser que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero no me arrepiento, ESCUCHASTE no me arrepiento" dijo con angustia reflejada en su rostro. Horohoro lo abrazo tratando de así calmarlo, y sabiendo quien era causante del estado de su amor, decidió llevarlo ante ella, tenia que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que Len cayera por eso, sabia de la fortaleza de Len pero nunca se permitiría verlo sufrir.

"Chocolove quédate aquí y no le digas nada a Yoh y a los demás"

"pero…" quiso protestar, pues también deseaba ayudar.

"Chocolove, regresaremos" cargo a Len y salio en búsqueda de la sacerdotisa.

««»»

Yoh y los demás cuestionaban a Chocolove al verlo tan nervioso por la ausencia de la desaparición de sus dos compañeros, pero este se resistía a hablar, cuando un fuerte ruido les llamo la atención.

Horohoro había aparecido con la posesión de objetos listo para atacar a Yoh, lo acusaba que por su culpa no iba a poder ser el shaman King, Chocolove no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada y dejando inconsciente a Horohoro se lo llevo en búsqueda de la sacerdotisa, en eso su oráculo virtual le aviso que su siguiente oponente seria La secta sagrada.

Estaban ya todos listos para el combate, Len se veía mal, se encontraba luchando con sus miedos internos y Horohoro aun seguía bajo el control de la sacerdotisa. Chocolove tuvo que pelear, y lo logro con la confianza en sus amigos y la confianza en si mismo. La pelea había costado, pero se logro a la victoria

"Tal vez me hayan ganado esta pelea pero aun me queda alguien para ganar". Del templo salio a alguien muy conocido por ellos.

"Lyserg" dijeron al reconocerlo, también había caído bajo el engaño de la sacerdotisa.

"déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver en esta pelea" dijo Len

"no, él me ayudara"

"Lyserg no esta en tu equipo, seria descalificación" agrego Silver que apareció quedando cerca de la chica.

"ya no me importa este torneo, yo solo… yo solo… lograre demostrar que soy mejor, Lyserg ataca", pero no fue obedecida. "Que ataques"

"que tonta eres, no ves que Lyserg no tiene su arma"

"qué?"

_**«« Flash back »»**_

"por que lloras?" pregunta una chica

"eh, perdona no sabia que había alguien mas" se levanto y se dispuso a alejarse

"espera" Lyserg se detuvo y la miro fijamente "perdóname a mi, solo que no me gusta ver llorar a las personas"

El peliverde se forzó a sonreír con sinceridad "ya no voy a llorar"

"cual es tu nombre?"

"Lyserg Diethel, y el tuyo?"

La chica sonrió "soy la sacerdotisa de la secta sagrada, puedo saber por que llorabas?"

"yo… bueno… es que me han pasado muchas cosas"

Vio a la chica acercarse "confía en mí, la oscuridad de tu corazón es lo que te ha llevado a la confusión"

"que?"

"yo te ayudare", su poder espiritual tomo forma y se apodero de la tristeza de Lyserg. El péndulo cayó al quedar mal sujeto por la presión que le había ejercido antes.

_**«« Fin Flash back »»**_

"no, perdí" dijo la chica con tristeza, dejo el control que tenia sobre Lyserg, quien cayo de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza a causa del dolor que tenia.

El equipo de Len fue declarado ganador, Fausto ayudo a Len y Ryu a Horohoro, Chocolove tan alegre como siempre disfrutaba de su victoria.

"Lyserg, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Yoh al acercarse.

"s-si, solo me duele la cabeza"

"ven con nosotros, tienes que descansar"

"eh, si", ayudado por Yoh, todos se dirigieron a la aldea apache para que todos pudieran descansar.

Al llegar al cuarto, dejaron a Lyserg en una de las camas, quien de inmediato se acostó, no quería pensar, ni quería que sus sentimientos lo siguieran confundiendo, dejo que el sueño llegara y le permitiera descansar.

"le avisamos a Hao?" pregunto Horohoro

"aunque quisiéramos, no sabemos donde esta" contesto Len

"jiji" rió Yoh ante las palabras de sus amigos "deje de preocuparse y vayan a descansar"

"no nos subestimes Yoh ya estamos bien"

"no, no lo están" agrego Fausto, recibiendo un quejido de dolor por parte del protestante.

"vamos Horohoro" dijo Len ocultando su propio dolor y preocupación al escuchar también ese quejido.

««»»

Hao había ordenado a todos sus camaradas buscar a Lyserg, él mismo había salido a buscarlo; había regresado al mismo lugar donde encontrara el péndulo, el cual tenia en sus manos. Unos ruidos le llamaron la atención.

"espero estés entrenando para hacerte mas fuerte"

"lo he estado haciendo" agrego Yoh con una sonrisa "buscas a Lyserg"

Hao no contesto, pero se dispuso a alejarse de ahí "tu y yo aun somos rivales, así que es mejor que no pienses otras cosas"

"se donde esta Lyserg" Hao detuvo sus pasos.

"¿me dirás donde esta?"

"aun no"

"bien"

"no quieres saber porque"

"¿no quieres que me le acerque?"

"no"

"¿entonces?"

"no quiero que lo sigas confundiendo, no al menos hasta que tú dejes de estarlo"

"yo no estoy confundido" agrego con enojo

"lo estas, siempre lo has estado"

"vaya mi querido hermano me quiere dar consejos, que lindo gesto" dijo con sarcasmo "pero no los necesito"

"no, entonces por que sigues buscando a Lyserg, no deberías estar esperando que él llegara corriendo a tus brazos, diciéndote cuanto te ama"

"a que quiere llegar?"

"Hao olvida tu odio" suplico "solo te haces daño al igual que a Lyserg, él ha sido capaz de olvidar para poder amarte, por que tu no puedes?"

"es diferente, yo necesito ese poder para poder estar con él"

"qué?"

"no lo entenderías"

"inténtalo"

"ya no veremos después, cuida a Lyserg por mí" le entrego el péndulo "sobre todo de los Soldados X", y desapareció de ahí, no quería decirle sus motivos a Yoh, él había vivido mucho años, conocía la experiencia que ello da; pero realmente se había alejado porque estaba empezando a dudar de si mismo y no quería aceptarlo.

Yoh se quedo un rato mas observando el cielo lleno de estrellas, sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose y dejo que lo hiciera.

"estas bien Yoh?" pregunto Anna colocándose a su lado

"si solo espero que Hao tome una buena decisión"

"es lo que todos esperamos, pero por que crees que Lyserg se unió a Hao? a pesar de su odio" le pregunto a Yoh, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

"pues, tal ves le prometió algo cuando estábamos en la bitácora, ya dentro una voz me ofreció muchas cosas si me unía a Hao, ya sabes que no acepte"

"ya veo" en eso sus rostros se acercaron y se prodigaron un beso que se alargo.

««»»

Mientras tanto Len y Horohoro estaban en el baño y no precisamente bañándose.

"Len" gimió Horohoro

"Horohoro" dijo mientras lo besaba por el cuello.

««»»

Fausto y Eliza paseaban bajo la luz de la luna como lo hacían antes.

Ryuu, Chocolove, Manta y las chicas estaban en el restaurante ya que no habían comido nada desde el medio día.

"muero de hambre" dijo Ryuu.

"yo también y cansado" dijo Chocolove bostezando

"creo que seremos los únicos que cenaremos" dijo Manta.

"pues claro cada quien cena con su pareja" comento Pilika, los demás entendieron bien esas palabras.

««»»

En un habitación Lyserg dormía tranquilamente; agotado por todo lo que había vivido en ese tiempo, y por toda la lluvia de ideas que golpeaban su mente, no sabia que pensar lo único que había podido descifrar era su amor por Hao, pero también llegaban a él los recuerdos de sus padres, quería que sus almas descansaran y la única forma era no odiar, como una ves su padre perdono al asesino de su mejor amigo.

Hao entro sigilosamente a la habitación del durmiente, se ubico de pie junto a la cama, sus ojos admiraban a quien descansaba, acaricio sus cabellos verdes; lo acobijo y le dio un beso.

"te amo Lyserg" le dijo para después ir a la salida "tengo mucho que pensar mi querido Lyserg" antes de salir Hao escucho hablar a Lyserg en sueños.

"te amo Hao" el castaño solo pudo sonreír antes de salir de ahí.

««»»

En la fortaleza de los Soldados X la doncella le decía Marcos que tal ves las palabras de Yoh y Lyserg eran ciertas, pero para acabar con el mal tenia que deshacerse de los Asakura y sus compañeros incluyendo a Lyserg Diethel, pero deberían planear bien un plan para deshacerse de ellos y utilizarían el portal de babilonia para lograrlo, solo necesitaban una carnada para atrapar a todos ellos.

"entiendes lo que debes hacer Marcos" dijo Ironmaiden

"si doncella Jeanne tratare de cumplir con su orden lo mas pronto posible" concluyo retirándose de ahí.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Al día siguiente Lyserg al despertar, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el cuarto de Yoh; al verlo sus amigos le sonrieron.

"nos alegra ver que estas bien Lyserg" dijo Yoh sonrientemente, entregándole su péndulo.

"gracias Yoh" dijo con amabilidad, colocándose su arma en el brazo.

"es hora que nos cuentes porque te aliaste con Hao? y que sea desde el principio Lyserg"

Lyserg pensó un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

"esta bien, como saben mis padres murieron a manos de Hao, pero lo que no recordaba era que Hao me había salvado del incendio. Siempre pensé que habían sido los vecinos, después de eso me crió un tío abuelo quien me decía que me olvidara de mi venganza, mas no le hice caso así que partí en busca de Hao, sabia que participaría en el torneo de shamanes, así que decidí participar también, ahí los conocí a ustedes, pero cuando peleamos contra Boris y su espíritu se apodero de mi me dijo que después de vencerlos me llevarían ante Hao, no sabia que quería decir eso y al querer preguntarle mataron a Boris- suspiro –"por eso no pude conseguir ninguna información, pero cuando aprendí los conocimientos escuche una voz que me decía que si me unía a Hao prometían……………… revivir a mis padres y acepte en ese momento porque solo deseaba volver a verlos"

Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y luego continúo.

"Una ves le pregunte a Hao lo que el espíritu de Boris me había dicho, y él solo me contesto que desde aquel día que me conoció me ha deseado y que cuando se convierta en el Shaman King me quiere a su lado" dijo finalmente Lyserg sorprendiendo a todos.

"vaya sabia que Hao no podía ser tan malo" dijo Yoh sonriente ante la negativa de sus amigos quienes empezaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían

««»»

Se encontraban comiendo, la pelea por escoger la comida no se hizo esperar, Horohoro, Len, Manta y Lyserg estaban en un restaurante, aburridos de la comida rápida, cuando fueron atacados por los Soldados X, el ataque les llego de sorpresa, y al tener la desventaja, los Soldados X salieron triunfante, llenándose a Lyserg sin que sus amigos pudieron hacer algo.

Yoh y Anna que habían salido a comer solos, para disfrutar del un tiempo juntos, fueron sorprendidos al llegar al enterarse del ataque de los soldados X.

"Yoh los soldados X se han llevado a Lyserg"


	6. LA BATALLA FINAL

**La decisión de Lyserg**

**PERSONAJES:**

**HOROHOROXLEN**

**YOHXANNA**

**HAOXLYSERG**

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA BATALLA FINAL**

Yoh y Anna que habían salido a comer solos, para disfrutar del un tiempo juntos, fueron sorprendidos al llegar al enterarse del ataque de los soldados X.

"Yoh los soldados X se han llevado a Lyserg"

En el cuartel de los Soldados X, extraños símbolos habían sido dibujados en la tierra. Lyserg caminaba a lado de Marcos, se dirigían ante la presencia de la doncella Jeanne, lo traían amarrado para que no intentar algo.

"bienvenido Lyserg Diethel"

"Doncella Jeanne" dijo con asombro al verla por primera vez fuera del la doncella de hierro

"por que me han traído aquí?"

"tal y como Yoh y tu han dicho, hay que terminar con todo, ya no mas muertes, no mas odio, así que hemos decidido arriesgar todo para acabar con el mal de forma definitiva"

"nosotros no nos referíamos a eso"

"lo se, pero hay ocasiones en que hay que tomar medidas drástica para darle fin a una vida de angustia y sufrimiento"

"qué pretenden?"

"daremos fin a la maldad que representa Hao"

"Noooooooooooooo" dijo con desesperación

"qué piensas hacer para detenernos?"

Lyserg no supo que contestar, realmente no estaba en condiciones para poder hacer algo.

"coloquen a Lyserg en medio" ordeno a sus hombres, quienes la obedecieron al instante.

"qué van a hacer conmigo?"

"tu serás la carnada"

"qué, no, suéltenme" dijo mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse.

««»»

En un lugar apartado llega un pequeño niño llego corriendo ante un castaño de cabello largo.

"señor Hao, los Soldados X han atrapado al joven Lyserg" dijo Opacho con la respiración agitada por la carrera al llegar pronto ante su señor.

"malditos me las pagaran, rescatare a Lyserg" su voz dejaba notar su enojo.

"pero es una trampa, escuche eso usaran el portal de babilonia para deshacerse del joven Lyserg y de su hermano" explico Opacho asustado

««»» ««»» ««»»

Yoh y los demás llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los Soldados X, ahí vieron atado y amordazado a Lyserg, ubicado en el centro de un circulo dibujado en la tierra. La doncella Jeanne apareció frente a ellos.

La doncella sonrió ante lo predecible que fueron "por fin, la maldad será destruida y empezaremos con ustedes, no creo que el otro invitado tarde" se puso como si estuviera orando una enorme energía surgió provocado por el poder espiritual de la doncella y los símbolos mágicos.

El portal se termino de abrir, y el grupo de Yoh fue absorbido incluyendo a Lyserg; Hao que aparecía en ese momento vio lo que pasaba y ataco a los Soldados, el portal se trago también a los Soldados X; pero Hao la volvió a abrir liberándolos a todos, ante el enfado de la doncella Jeanne.

Todos fueron expulsados de portal, separándolos; Yoh y su grupo habían quedado cerca de la fortaleza de los Soldados X en el desierto, Hao logro que sus camaradas quedaran todos reunidos en las montañas rocosas y junto a ellos Lyserg,

Lyserg estaba inconsciente, Hao trato de despertarlo sin existo; al no poder despertarlo, se dio cuenta que no respiraba y al darlo por muerto, se lleno de ira, no podía soportar más pérdidas, no ahora que encontraba una oportunidad de nueva vida.

Su enfado rebaso sus limites, perdió el control asustando a sus camaradas, quienes decidieron pedir ayuda a Yoh sabiendo que era el único que podría detenerlo, Hao se había ido con todo el odio en su interior, dejando a Lyserg, Billy se lo llevo en búsqueda de Yoh.

Yoh se retiraba del lugar de donde había ido a terminar junto con sus amigos, vio a los camaradas de Hao ir hacia él con cara de preocupación.

"Yoh" llamo uno de ellos

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto intrigado

"es el señor Hao esta fuera de control"

"por que?" pero en eso vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Lyserg "qué le pasa a Lyserg?"

"él… él esta muerto" contesto Billy

"el señor Hao fue en búsqueda de los Soldados X para buscar venganza" agrego otro de los camaradas de Hao

Yoh no supo que decir ante las noticias, le dolía la muerte de su amigo, pero sabia que no podía perder tiempo, debía detener a su hermano o… no sabia que pasaría.

Lo encontró destrozando la fortaleza de los Soldados X, quemando a la doncella de hierro dejándola gravemente herida y devorando a los Ángeles de los Soldados X, estaban muy asustados no sabían que hacer; Hao les atacaba sin piedad, insultándolos, sacando toda la ira que le producía el saber perdido a su querido y amado Lyserg.

"malditos sean, todos ustedes" destrozaba todo lo que le rodeaba "él que les hizo, como pudieron matarlo. Ustedes morirán ahora. Por él iba a ser capaz de cambiar mi vida, pero ahora me lo han arrebatado, ustedes apagaran por el dolor que estoy sufriendo"

««»»

En el lugar donde quedaran las chicas con el cuerpo de Lyserg; Anna se dio cuenta que el peliverde empezaba a reaccionar; se agitaba inconscientemente.

Lyserg soñaba con sus padres, se encontraba en su casa, sus padres estaban a su lado, el estaba en su casa en su cuarto y sus padres a su lado, el lugar era nubloso, le sonreían.

"_Lyserg" dijo su padre "no te rindas"_

"_Papá"_

"_aun hay cosas que debes hacer" agrego su madre_

"_Mamá"_

"_una nueva vida llena de felicidad te espera" agrego su padre_

"_vive con el corazón libre, no dejes que el sufrimiento te agobie de nuevo" dijo su mamá_

"_siempre busca la felicidad, no te rindas"_

"_el amor es bello no lo dejes escapar"_

"_despierta querido Lyserg"_

"_despertar?"_

"_despierta"_

Lyserg despertó confundido, con pesadez; vio a las chicas que la veían felices, Tamao con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-qué pasa?- pregunto confundido

-creímos que habías muerto- agrego Pilika

-tienes que darte prisa- agrego Anna, esta vez sin ocultar su preocupación, no sabia de lo que seria capaz Hao con la ira invadiéndolo.

"prisa?"

"Hao ha perdido el control al creerte muerto, Yoh y los demás han ido a detenerlo" agrego Jun

"solo tu puedes calmarlo"

"bien" se levanto, pero sus piernas le fallaron aun estaba agotado. Bruce Long lo sujeto antes de caer.

"será mejor que te acompañemos, no podrás llegar en ese estado" agrego el zombi

"gracias", todos fueron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pelea.

««»»

"DETENTE HAO" grito Yoh, pero no fue escuchado "HAO"

"Yoh que bueno que has llegado" dijo con una sonrisa mordaz "es hora de que cumplas con tu destino, volverás a ser parte de mi"

"Hao que te ha pasado, crees que Lyserg quisiera esto"

"NO LO MENCIONES, él me dejo, no me interesa más"

"Hao" dijo con tristeza ante las palabras de su gemelo.

Para ese entonces los soldados X habían sido casi aniquilados por completos, Jeanne aun agonizaba, Meane la cuidaba.

"prepárate Yoh que lo que viene no será agradable"

"bien, si quieres pelear, pelearemos, pero te aseguro que no ganaras"

"eso lo veremos"

La batalla inicio, teniendo la ventaja Hao, quien por cada golpe, lanzaba a Yoh a lo lejos, al ver eso, Len y los demás se propusieron a ayudarle.

"no, yo lo detendré" les dijo Yoh, levantándose nuevamente "le enseñare a Hao la verdad", el enfrentamiento empezó de nuevo.

"vamos Yoh, se que eres mas fuerte"

"Hao a mi también me duele su perdida, pero esta no es la mejor manera de demostrarlo"

"ah no, según tu, cual es la mejor forma?"

"te aseguro que esta no"

"pues esta la veo muy conveniente, te venzo, me apodero de los grandes espíritus y creo mi mundo perfecto, me parece la mejor forma" la pelea no se detenía.

"señor Hao, el joven Yoh tiene razón" agrego Opacho

"vaya ahora resulta que mis camaradas me han traicionado, te felicito Yoh te los has sabido ganar"

"yo no me los he ganado, ellos están preocupados por ti…"

"no me interesa, les demostrare a todos mi poder", un nuevo ataque llevo a Yoh a caer mal herido.

"Yoh" dijeron sus amigos con preocupación.

"vamos Yoh, no te puedes dejar ganar"

"debes demostrarle la verdad"

"levántate, todos te apoyamos"

"confiamos en ti"

Yoh se levanto con dificultad.

"vamos Yoh, no me decepciones" dijo Hao con burla

"te ganare Hao"

"sabes Yoh que el que gane se quedara con los grandes espíritus"

"¿qué?"

"esta es la última batalla, los grandes espíritus así lo han decidido"

"bien" contesto al reto "esta pelea significa mucho para mi, no perderé" pensó.

Yoh concentro todo su poder, había logrado por fin un nuevo nivel en su posesión, Amidamaru y él fueron uno.

La pelea había ya sobrepasado el poder de los que estaban presentes, quienes no pudieron más que mirar, pero confiaban ciegamente en que Yoh ganara.

Yoh estaba aumentando poco a poco su nivel, ese cambio estaba desconcertando a Hao, pero noto que todos los amigos de Yoh lo apoyaban con su poder, era la unión de fe y la confianza en el menor lo que provocaba que Yoh lograra el cambio en la batalla.

No muy lejos, un pequeño grupo pudo ver el cambio de poder, se apuraron a llegar.

La pelea ahora era pareja, no se sabía quien podría ser el ganador. Los últimos llegaron al lugar de la pelea, estaban asombrados por tan combate.

Lyserg quien estaba cargado por Bruce Long, miraba a ambos con desconcierto, iba a hablar pero fue callado.

"deja que la pelea termine, solo así se terminara todo esto" dijo Silver que apareció a su lado.

"esta pelea no solo es por el titulo de Shaman King" agrego Mikihiza, Lyserg asintió con la cabeza, mientras era puesto en el piso, de pie.

La pelea no tardo mas, Yoh alcanzando un máximo ataque apoyado por la fe y confianza de sus amigos dio un golpe certero, dando por terminada la pelea, el resultado: Yoh gano.

Lyserg olvidando su cansancio corrió hasta quien yacía inmóvil, temiendo lo peor, Yoh después de llegar desaparecer su posesión de objetos, cayo sobre sus rodillas, cansado, Anna se aproximo a él, con la mas hermosa sonrisa que le pudiera ofrece, lo abrazo y lo beso con dulzura.

"Hao" el llamado, llevo la atención de todos a quien hablaba, se asombraron al ver a Lyserg vivo junto al cuerpo del shaman de fuego. "Hao" repitió.

Lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado, una de sus manos acaricio tiernamente el rostro de quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Los parpados indicaron un pronto despertar. Lyserg sonrió.

"Hao estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

Hao no creía lo que veía, se sentía en el paraíso, junto a su amado, "he muerto y ahora esto contigo?" le pregunto.

Lyserg negó con la cabeza "no, ambos estamos vivos"

"¿estas vivo?"

"claro que si, siente" sujeto la mano del castaño y lo llevo a su pecho, Hao pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de Lyserg.

Hao le sonrió ampliamente "creo que me deje llevar sin razón"

"Por lo menos ahora ya todo termino, no lo crees?" cambio su gesto "aunque… ahora los Soldados X"

Hao también se entristeció, había vuelto a matar pero esta vez también había causado el dolor de Lyserg, quien ya no deseaba ver más muerte.

"Lyserg perdóname, yo… quiero que me perdones por haber matado a tu padres" Lyserg negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa sincera "y por obligarte a venir conmigo, aunque ahora no podré cumplir con mi promesa de revivir a tus padres"

"no importa mientras tu estés bien"

"Lyserg te amo"

"yo también te amo Hao, pero olvida el pasado por favor"

"aun tengo que hacer algo, para poder hacerlo" dijo levantándose con dificultad

"pero Hao…", lo vio acercarse a donde yacía la doncella Jeanne con Meane.

"lo siento" le dijo a ambas chicas "perdón por intentar matarlas y destruir a sus amigos"

"yo también me quiero disculpar, no debía tampoco de ser tan obstinada, realmente esta pelea no tenia caso"

"creo que aquí el único ganador fue Yoh" dijo al ver a su hermano aproximarse.

"todos ganamos" agrego sonriente el nuevo Shaman King

"y por cierto ahora que has ganado, qué va ha pasar?" pregunto Horohoro intrigado.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Unos meses mas tarde Yoh ya era el Shaman King y regreso a Tokio para atender las aguas termales de Fumbari y cumplir los sueños de los shamanes. Anna atiende la pensión, el cual creció rápidamente ahora también era posada-restaurante; Ryu y Fausto les ayudaban. Manta lleva la administración en su tiempo libre.

"al fin podré vivir tranquilamente" dijo sonriente "pero para hacerlo debo trabajar" concluyo Yoh atendiendo unos clientes.

"no te quejes que ellos pagan las cuentas además así podremos vivir cómodamente" le dijo Anna tocándose su abultado vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo.

"Anna ten mas cuidado o le harás daño al pobre niño" dijo Manta mientras atendía la maquina registradora

"esta bien, mejor iré a ver que esta haciendo Ryu en la cocina muero de hambre" dijo saliendo ahí directo a la cocina. Yoh y Manta solo reían.

Horohoro y Len están salvando los bosques, pero después de un largo tiempo decidieron ayudar a Yoh y Anna con su pensión para también así asentarse. Jun, Pilika y Tamao también están ayudando ya que la Pensión es muy famosa y tienen muchos clientes.

"bien después de salvar los bosques; ayudaremos a Yoh y a Anna como se lo prometimos" dijo Horohoro sonriente.

"si tu lo dices dime que tiene de interesante trabajar ahí" dijo Len algo molesto.

"que podremos usar las aguas termales después de que se vaya la gente" le dijo susurrando en su oído, haciendo que Len se sonrojara y se miraran mutuamente.

««»»

Lyserg y Hao vivieron un tiempo en Inglaterra; luego se mudaron a las montañas que tanto amaba Hao.

Hao se encontraba recostado en el verde pasto con los brazos en su nuca, disfrutando de la pureza y tranquilidad que ahí se sentía; los sonidos del bosque eran relajantes para él, pero un sonido fuera de tal concierto se escucho.

"Hola Lyserg" saludo sin cambiar su postura

"Hao, te he estado esperando" reclamo

"eh?- para que?"

"recuerda que hoy nos vamos a Tokio"

Suspiro incorporándose para quedar sentado "Lyserg porque debemos dejar las montañas?" dijo algo molesto

"porque le prometimos a Yoh que lo visitaríamos y además tienes que conocer a tu sobrino, pero no nos vamos a ir para siempre solo estaremos una temporada." dijo sonriendo Lyserg sentándose a su lado

"esta bien, pero ni creas que me agradan y que me comportare amable con ellos"

"solo no seas grosero y seré feliz" dijo abrazándolo "te amo Hao" dijo Lyserg mirándolo tiernamente

"y yo a ti Lyserg" y ambos se besaron, Hao se dejo caer hacia atrás llevándose a Lyserg con él, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la espalda del peliverde provocándolo. No tardo en lograr introducir su mano y tocar su piel desnuda, Lyserg gimió suavemente al tacto, conocía lo apasionado que podía ser Hao cuando se lo proponía.

Se separo rápidamente logrando recuperar la seriedad "Hao, tenemos que irnos" intento levantarse, pero fue detenido por unos fuetes brazos. "Hao" reclamo al no poder levantarse.

"aun es temprano, disfrutemos de este tiempo tu y yo solo juntos" su voz sonó sensual, Lyserg no pudo resistirse, y bajo para besar nuevamente a Hao. Lentamente, acariciando en un roce la blanca piel, lo despojo de su ropa, Lyserg sentía las suaves caricias y se estremecía como la primera vez. Hao estaba feliz de provocarle todo eso.

Lyserg también desvestía a Hao, pero mas rápido, logrando que él quedara desnudo antes de tiempo. Ya sin ropa alguna, Hao cambio de posición quedando arriba.

Dejo la boca del peliverde y dando suaves beso llego hasta su cuello, las manos de Lyserg recorrían lentamente la espalda del castaño, él cual le gustaba sentir esas manos en su piel.

Lyserg suspiro de nuevo cuando Hao se apodero de uno de sus pezones, le torturaba suavemente provocando que se endureciera, mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con el otro. Hao mordió suavemente el pezón provocando que Lyserg emitiera un suave quejido.

La boca de Hao recorrió el cuerpo de Lyserg dejando un rastro de saliva al saborear su piel; llego hasta su miembro, el cual lamió repetidamente; Lyserg tenia ya la respiración agitada, su torso subía y baja rápidamente.

Se introdujo el miembro del ingles con lentitud, Lyserg alzo sus caderas con desesperación para apresurarlo, pero Hao lo detuvo sujetándolo con sus manos, Lyserg emitió un sonido de disgusto. Hao sonrió al escucharlo, con el miembro ya en su boca.

Su lengua se movía en su interior, creándole descargas de placer, mientras que una de sus manos buscaba la entrada del ojiverde.

Su espalda se arqueo al sentir los intrusos, pero volvió a arquearse cuando los movimientos en su miembro y en su entrada lo hicieron derramarse dentro de la boca de Hao, quien lo bebió.

Hao se levanto, vio el rostro de Lyserg sonrojado, le encantaba verlo así, aun mas sabiendo que había sido él quien lo provocara, no se resistió mas y lo beso nuevamente, Lyserg saboreo su propio liquido en ese beso, sus lenguas se movieron rápidamente, sus labios se separaron pero sus lenguas aun buscaban a la otra.

Hao se alejo y subiendo las piernas de Lyserg, se preparo para entrar, al ver lo que se proponía Hao, se dispuso a esperar con los ojos cerrados.

Entro lentamente, Lyserg sintió la presión, era doloroso, pero una vez pasado, era excitante. Hao se acomodo y comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente; Lyserg comenzaba a suspira nuevamente, pero pronto se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando Hao acelero el movimiento, sus cuerpo sudaban, sus respiraciones se aceleraba, estaban llenos de placer; el deseo se respiraba por cada poro. Sus cuerpos se tensaron cuando por fin explotaron.

Hao beso nuevamente a Lyserg, pero esta vez fue con dulzura, lo miro tiernamente mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de su frente; Lyserg le sonrió hermosamente. Salio lentamente del ojiverde y se acostó a su lado pasando su brazo por su cintura y juntarlo mas a su cuerpo.

"ahora si ya se nos hizo tarde", dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando el olor de Lyserg.

"hay Hao" contesto ante esas palabras "siempre me haces lo mismo, pero…" se acostó sobre su costado para verlo de frente "no importa". Lo beso en los labios. Hao sonrió. "aun así no te salvas de ir con Yoh"

"Ya que", Lyserg también cerro los ojos, y recargo su frente en el pecho de Hao, permaneciendo los dos juntos.

**FIN **


End file.
